Power Rangers Cybersaurs
Power Rangers Cybersaurs is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Sypnosis Millions of years ago, when dinosaurs roamed the Earth, evil forces known as the Emoticons from outer space invaded. Just when all hope was gone, a wise being named Archaeos used special cells to transform ten dinosaurs into Cybersaurs & they sealed the Emoticons in ice. Now, millions of years later in the present day, when the Emoticons are thawed out & appearing in the city of Olive Creek, Archaeos searches for five young people, consisting of four high school students & a teacher, who wield some of the Cybersaur Cells. After he finds them, Archaeos recruits the five to fight the Emoticons as Power Rangers. Characters Rangers Other Rangers Allies *'Power Rangers Super Megaforce' *'Power Rangers GB' *'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' *'Power Rangers Dino Thunder' Civilians *'Principal Ron Lenark' - The principal of Olive Creek High. *'Kimball' - Parry's deceased best friend from England. *'Lavender Bone' - Alannah's daughter & Stephen's niece. *'Kermit Bone' - Alannah's deceased husband & Stephen's brother-in-law. *'Chief Officer Alton Richards' - Vernon's strict father & Chief Officer of the Olive Creek Police. *'Belinda Russell' - Vernon's mother who is a wealthy fashion designer. *'Jeremy' - Trisha's butler who accommodates all of her needs. *'Miranda Cosgrove' (special guest star) Emoticons The Emoticons are the foes of the Cybersaur Rangers. During the age of dinosaurs, an alien menace known as the Emoticon Plant attacked Earth to commence an extinction era before it was sealed by the Cybersaurs in ice. In the present day, the Plant's followers are thawed out & proceed to obtain human souls as part of their goal to revive their leader & herald a new extinction era on Earth's current dominant lifeform: humans. *'Emperor Planteus' - The dormant plant-like creator of the Emoticons. *'Chaos' - Second-in-command of the Emoticons. *'Chimerage' - The angry general of the Emoticons. *'Heartzea' - The happy general of the Emoticons. *'Patcho' - Heartzea's childish subordinate who serves as the spy for the Emoticons. *'Eyegallon' - The sad general of the Emoticons. *'Envyro' - The fourth & latest general of the Emoticons. *'Paramecites' - The paramecium-like footsoldiers of the Emoticons. **'Parameciraptors' - Monstrous versions of the Paramecites, formed when the Paramecites fuse together. *'Cambrite' - A guardian knight that is a hundred times stronger than a Paramecite. *'Minor Emoticons' Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms *Dino Cannon - The combined weapon form of the Blastasaur Morpher & Dino Sword. While used for the Cybersaur Rangers' final attacks, it can also be used as a machine gun that rapidly fires or a shotgun that shoots powerful burst attacks. **Blastasaur Morpher - The morpher & standard-issue gun of each Cybersaur Ranger. **Dino Saber - The Cybersaur Rangers' primary sword weapon. Like with the Blastasaur Morpher, it also utilizes Cybersaur Cells for various attacks. *Ptera Gaunlet Morpher - The Gold Cybersaur Ranger's morpher & main shooting weapon, fashioned after his partner, the Cyber PteraZord. *Tyranno Blaster - The combined form of the Mini-TyrannoZord & a Blastasaur Morpher. **Blastasaur Morpher **Mini-TyrannoZord Multi-Use Devices *Cybersaur Cells - For use with Cell Buckle. Individual Weapons & Team Weapon *Kentro Blade - The combination of all the main Cybersaur Ranger's personal weapons with the use of the KentroCell. It forms a giant javelin used to perform the team's finisher, where the Red Cybersaur Ranger throws it with all of his might. **Tyranno Fist - The Red Cybersaur Ranger's punching glove weapon in the shape of the Cyber TyrannoZord's head. **Para Bow - The Black Cybersaur Ranger's bowgun-esque weapon sporting the design of the Cyber ParaZord. **Stego Shield - The Blue Cybersaur Ranger's spike-edged shield weapon sporting the design of the Cyber StegoZord. **Veloci Claw - The Green Cybersaur Ranger's tri-claw-like weapon sporting the design of the Cyber VelociZord. **Tricera Drill - The Pink Cybersaur Ranger's handheld drill weapon sporting the design of the Cyber TriceraZord. *Ptera Thunder Saber - The Gold Cybersaur Ranger's personal sword weapon. *Ankylo Hammer - The Cyan Cybersaur Ranger's personal weapon. *Iron-Shattering Fist - The Gray Cybersaur Ranger's signature weapon. *Plesio Rocket - The Violet Cybersaur Ranger's personal weapon. *Feather Blade - The Silver Cybersaur Ranger's personal sword weapon. *Spinorang - The Navy Cybersaur Ranger's personal boomerang/flute weapon. *Deinos Armor Communication Devices *Cell Buckle - The Cybersaur Rangers' Cybersaur Cell-storing belt buckle. It can also be used for communicating with each other. Vehicles *DeinoCycle - The Cybersaur Rangers' motorcycles that form when two special Cybersaurs are combined using the Cyber DeinoCell. *SpinoCycle - The Navy Cybersaur Ranger's personal motorcycle. Zords During the Emoticons' centuries-long attack, twenty four prehistoric animals obtained the power to fight the invaders. Ten of them were the dinosaurs that were modified to become the Ten Powerful Cybersaurs while thirteen were modified to become the Guardian Cybersaurs. However, in the aftermath of the Emoticons' defeat, the Guardian Cybersaurs' bodies were destroyed & half of the Ten Powerful Cybersaurs (Cyber PteraZord, Cyber AnkyloZord, Cyber PachyZord, Cyber PlesioZord, & Cyber BrachioZord) were lost, while the remaining members stood watch, should the Emoticons return. Cybersaur System *Colossaur Megazord **Cybersaur Megazord ***Cyber TyrannoZord - The Red Cybersaur Ranger's personal Cybersaur/zord. ***Cyber StegoZord - The Blue Cybersaur Ranger's personal Cybersaur/zord. ***Cyber TriceraZord - The Pink Cybersaur Ranger's personal Cybersaur/zord. **Cyber ParaZord - The Black Cybersaur Ranger's personal Cybersaur/zord. **Cyber VelociZord - The Green Cybersaur Ranger's personal Cybersaur/zord. **Cyber BrachioZord/Brachio Megazord - The Silver Cybersaur Ranger's personal Cybersaur/zord. *Cyber PteraZord/Ptera Megazord - The Gold Cybersaur Ranger's personal Cybersaur/zord. *Spino Megazord **Cyber SpinoZord - The Navy Cybersaur Ranger's personal/forced Cybersaur/zord. **Cyber AnkyloZord - The Cyan Cybersaur Ranger's personal/former Cybersaur/zord. **Cyber PachyZord - The Gray Cybersaur Ranger's personal/former Cybersaur/zord. *Cyber PlesioZord/Plesio Megazord - The Violet Cybersaur Ranger's personal Cybersaur/zord. Alternate Combinations *Cybersaur Megazord with Veloci Power **Cyber TyrannoZord **Cyber StegoZord **Cyber VelociZord *Western Cybersaur Megazord **Cyber TyrannoZord **Cyber ParaZord **Cyber VelociZord *Macho Cybersaur Megazord **Cyber TyrannoZord **Cyber AnkyloZord **Cyber TriceraZord *Cybersaur Megazord with Para Power **Cyber TyrannoZord **Cyber ParaZord **Cyber StegoZord *Thundersaur Megazord **Cybersaur Megazord ***Cyber TyrannoZord ***Cyber StegoZord ***Cyber TriceraZord **Cyber PteraZord *Western Ptera Megazord **Cyber PteraZord/Ptera Megazord **Cyber ParaZord **Cyber VelociZord *Ptera Megazord with Ankylo Power **Cyber PteraZord/Ptera Megazord **Cyber AnkyloZord *Kung-Fu Cybersaur Megazord **Cyber TyrannoZord **Cyber AnkyloZord **Cyber PachyZord *Ptera Megazord with Pachy Power **Cyber PteraZord/Ptera Megazord **Cyber PachyZord *Dynasaur Megazord **Cyber TyrannoZord **Cyber PlesioZord **Cyber PachyZord *Plesio Megazord with Pachy Power **Cyber PlesioZord/Plesio Megazord **Cyber PachyZord *Plesio Megazord with Veloci Power **Cyber PlesioZord/Plesio Megazord **Cyber VelociZord *Plesio Megazord with Para Power **Cyber PlesioZord/Plesio Megazord **Cyber ParaZord *Plesio Megazord with Ankylo Power **Cyber PlesioZord/Plesio Megazord **Cyber AnkyloZord *Cybersaur Megazord with Baseball Power **Cybersaur Megazord ***Cyber TyrannoZord ***Cyber StegoZord ***Cyber TriceraZord **''Cyber Bat'' *Ptera Megazord with Para Power **Cyber PteraZord/Ptera Megazord **Cyber ParaZord *Ptera Megazord with Tricera Power **Cyber PteraZord/Ptera Megazord **Cyber TriceraZord *Western Spino Megazord **Cyber SpinoZord **Cyber ParaZord **Cyber VelociZord *Ptera Megazord with Leo Power **Cyber TyrannoZord **Lion Cycle **Cyber TriceraZord **Cyber PteraZord Guardian Cybersaurs The Guardian Cybersaurs, or simply just the Guardians, are lesser Cybersaurs who supported the Ten Powerful Cybersaurs during their fight against the Emoticons. In a flashback from Archaeos, several forms of the Guardian Cybersaurs were shown before they were killed by Cematrix & their remains sealed by the Cyber BrachioZord's tears. With their bodies turned into small amber stones, their spirits continue to aid the Cybersaur Rangers as part of their arsenal. The fossilized remains of the thirteen Guardian Cybersaurs, the Secret Stones, were revealed to be the key to obtain the Cyber BrachioZord. Cyber DeinoZord Cyber DeinosZord Cyber KentroZord Cyber StyracoZord Cyber AlloZord Cyber SeismoZord Cyber OviZord Cyber IguanoZord Cyber TupanZord Cyber AmmoZord Cyber ArcheZord Cyber FukuiZord Cyber FutabaZord Episodes :1. Return of the Cybersaurs Part 1 :2. Return of the Cybersaurs Part 2 :3. Return of the Cybersaurs Part 3 :4. :5. Gold Returns :6. Accepted :7. The Past Has Returned to Me :8. :9. Chimerage's Ambition :10. :?. Power of the Wild Part 1 :?. Power of the Wild Part 2 :37. Passing On the Torch :38. Extinction :Epilogue. To The Future Films :Journey of the Dinosaurs is a film detailing the life of Tyler Dickman. :Teaching A Lesson is a film detailing the life of Stephen Sanders :Missed Bullet is a film detailing the life of Parry Norwood :Art of the Sword is a film detailing the life of Vernon Richards :Rich and Spoiled is a film detailing the life of Trisha Adams :The Rage of Gold is a film detailing the life of Peter Solomon, the Gold Cybersaur Ranger. It takes place in 714AD, approximately 1300 predating. :Rock Solid is a film detailing the life of Pang, the first Cybersaur Ranger. :Myth of the Vikings is a film detailing the life of Andor, one of the earliest Cybersaur Rangers. Trivia *The first syllables of the Rangers' names come from the type of dinosaurs they're based on. Also, the first two letters of their surnames spell out the clade "Dinosauria." **Dr. Placido & Laverne Placido are the only two with the first two syllables in both their surname. **Archaeos is the only exception. *This will be the first season without a Yellow Ranger. **This will also be the first season that has a Gold Ranger without a Yellow Ranger teammate. *This may be the first season since Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers to start off with four male Rangers & one female Ranger. **''Power Rangers RPM'' doesn't count since while it is technically considered a five-person team, as it still started with three members. *This will be the third season to have a male Ranger with a light blue suit; the first is Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, & the second Power Rangers Jungle Fury. *This will be the second series to have rangers based off Auxillary Zords, the first being Power Rangers Jungle Fury. **The main difference is that the Spirit Rangers from Jungle Fury are American-exclusive Power Rangers, based on the Bandai America toy line. **When morphing, Andor & Pang say "Spirit Power" instead of "Go Go Cybersaurs" like the main six. ***This morph call is similar to those of the following Sixth Rangers: ****"Magna Power" - Magna Defender from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy ****"Titanium Power" - Titanium Ranger from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue ****"Quantum Power" - Quantum Ranger from Power Rangers Time Force ****"Gold Power" - Gold Samurai Ranger from Power Rangers Samurai & Power Rangers Super Samurai *This is the first season in which the rangers spend two years in high school during the series. *This may be the first season in which the rangers don't seem to use the third rule of the Power Ranger ("A ranger must always keep his identity secret.") very often, since their identities are known by close family members. See Also Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Series Category:Reynoman